monster_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling J. Skellington
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'Basic Information' *'Name:' Aisling Jacqueline Skellington (even if I’m mostly known as Miss Skellington or Aisling.) *'Age:' 24 Years Old *'Species:' I’m an Halloween Spirits, who enjoy to lurk in the shadows. *'Height:' 1.50 m / 4ft 11in *'Eye Colour:' Yellow and red, quite piercing. *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual Preference:' Heterosexual, and already in a relationship (she is actually married) *'Pet:' Regina, my chubby Reindeer! 'Academic Informations' *'Teaches:' Dying Arts *'Coaches:' Nothing at the moment 'Personal Information' *'Personality:' Aisling is an ambitious young woman, quite authoritarian, determined, focused, independentand a real perfectionist (infact, she’s very severe with her students, and if she only suspects that they are not as dedicated as they should be, she would be quite upset); She’s dedicated to her job, and actually love it to bits; She can be quite sarcastic in her comments and, if angry, she is definitely spooky; Aisling is really generous and very protective of the ones she loves and of all her students (which means that, if anybody threats them or tries to hurt them, she would do anything in her power to make him/her pay. Nobody touches her precious students or her dearest family! She definitely is a Mama Bear towards them); She can be quite vain about her appereance, and she would never come to school if not perfectly dressed and styled. When it comes to her way of teaching, she can be quite strict with her students, especially towards the ones she knows to have a great potential. She’s really ambitious, and thus making her quite demanding and really hard to please sometimes. But underneath, she has a soft heart and, if Aisling sees motivations and efforts, she’s always more than willing to give a second (and even a third) chance and to give her students the best education and knowledge she can. *'Likes:' Order and Organization, fashion (she loves to read fashion magazines and to watch fashion shows, and she’s a true fashionista); Her Husband and his “Puppy’s Eyes” (a truly kind and lovable werewolf); her dad (she’s definitely a daddy’s girl); Her students; She enjoys to spend her free time in a Spa, where she can relax and have a lot of beauty treatments with her BFF Albine DesRoches and Jenna Jones; Cooking for her family; Sometimes she likes to fright her students suddenly coming out from the shadows; She ADORES her wardrobe, she would spend hours in there, choosing her outfits and doing little fashion shows with her BFFs. *'Dislikes:' Disorder, Disorganization, not dedication, shallowness, Disrespect, being so short, Cursing (that’s one of the things that enrage her the most, especially when she hears beautiful girls that curse like trucks drivers just because “it makes them look cooler”. Beware: if she hear you cursing, she would surely give you detention! Scruffiness is another thing she really cannot stand. *'Strenghts: '''Her beloved ones (her husband, her father and her step-mother); Her being so independent help her not to despond in front of the small problems of everyday; Also, it helps her not to take the critics on a personal level. *'Weaknesses: Her costant research for perfection would lead her not to see the “nuances” in her job; Also, her being so competitive and ambitious would make her being too focused, to the point of appearing obsessed with her goals. *'Goals: '''School-related: to give her students the best education and the highest level of knowledge possible; Family-Related: to create a big family with her husband (and have a lot lovely Halloween puppies to cuddle all the time!) 'Bio (None available at the moment.) 'Notes/Extras' *She loves to change her appereance, especially her hair: so, no surprises to see her in class one day with her natural teal hair all long and curly, and the day after with a red, fierce pixie wig! Also, because of her being a real fashionista, it’s easy to see her changing her outfits even 4 times a day (which makes you wonder how big her wardrobe is) Category:Faculty Category:Staff Category:Female Category:Teachers Category:Halloween Spirit Category:Teacher Category:Artist